Events
Events are a part of the game what happen in specific days. Events have prices such as new robots, primals and shinies. Sometimes the map gets new things in it, and sometimes the map is normal, but some things are sprinkled in. Easter (2015) The easter egg hunt of 2015 was the first event of the game. The event started in version 1.1.0 and it ended on version 1.1.1 where the event gift was awarded to those who found the blue egg. The blue egg randomly spawned around the volcano area. Inside of the blue egg was Shiny Burned Chicken, who is the first shiny robot and is one of the rarest robots ever. Jayson's birthday (2015) The birthday event started in version 1.2.2 and ended on the next version. This event had 6 price robots, these being; Shiny Gato Luz, Shiny Boom Boom, Shiny Loud Eagle, Primal Wolf of Snow, Primal Frogozatalium and Primal Lux Draco. There was also a gamepass on that event, and when it was purchased, you got a Shiny Terrescorpion. With the map changes, the volcano area had balloons, changing LED lights, a huge birthday cake on the middle and a red banner what said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAYSON!". When this event was on, many hackers were hacking others, either giving others hacked levels or making them to be level 1 again. 'Hacking Incident Memorial day' (2015) While not a huge event like others, this event was a response to the hacking incidents that happened in the birthday event. The event started on version 1.2.3 and ended on 1.2.4, where then the gift robots were handed. When someone joined a server when that event was on, they had an option to restore their level from version 1.2.1, if they have gotten hacked levels or lost levels by hackers. If they clicked 'Yes', the prize that they got was a Shiny Doge. Other gift robot of this event was Shiny Icy Ted, what was a gift for those who reported a hacker to Jayson himself. Halloween (2015) The halloween event started in version 1.2.8 and ended on the next version. This event was the first to hand out event exclusive robots, these being; Extra-eye, Darkworm, Batoxic and Pumpkin-Y. There was only one primal in this event, and that was Primal Super Piranha, what you got for defeating Gato Infectado, a special Gato Luz made for that event. With the worlds appearance, the world was darker than usual, pumpkins were everywhere, spider webs also were everywhere and near the Plains pond there was an UFO. Easter (2016) The easter egg hunt of 2016 started in version 1.3.5 and ended on version 1.3.6 when the gift robots were handed. In total, there were 13 eggs, and how many eggs you found in that event, you could get prices, these being; 1 egg for Shiny Magical Rabbit, 5 eggs for Shiny Metallic Sourage, 11 eggs for Shiny Hydrake and all of the eggs for Primal Burned Chicken. There was a list what told you what eggs you have gotten and what eggs you haven't gotten. Halloween (2016) The halloween event of version 1.4.3 had the same robots of the last year's event (Extra-eye, Batoxic, Darkworm and Pumpkin-Y) along with Primal Super Piranha too, if an admin came to a server as Gato Infectado. The world's appearence was also the same as of the last year's, but now there was pumpkins coming out of the volcano and giant pumpkin "trees" near the UFO. Crow of Spook was the only new robot added to this event. Shiny Event (2017) The shiny event of version 1.4.8 had 3 shiny robots, those where shiny Speed Boomzilla, shiny Mega-toxic and shiny Moonrock Tiger. Shiny Speed Boomzilla required a code, shiny Mega-toxic was in the store, and finding a Pink Statue would give you a shiny Moonrock Tiger. Category:Gameplay Aspect